Let Me Help
by ClementineDavidson
Summary: "I know you just want to protect me, but... sometimes... you have to let me protect you..." Yang, the police officer, came home late and unwell. She didn't plan for her girlfriend to see her in this dishevelled state, but, as the old saying goes, nothing ever goes according to plan. And sometimes, that's not such a bad thing. (OneShot Fluff, Real World AU)


The sound of the creaking door slowly being opened appeared louder in Yang's head than it actually was. She guessed it was because of the contrast between the small echoing noise of the wooden object and the eerie silence of their apartment.

The blonde had to make sure her steps were quiet as stone so her girlfriend won't wake up. Even when she was wearing her boots.

Lilac eyes narrowed as she scanned the dark space that was their living room, searching for a certain someone. Even when the room had little to no light surrounding it, she was certain that her girlfriend wasn't in the living room, waiting for the blonde like she usually did.

She was glad that the raven-haired girl was fast asleep, otherwise it would certainly be a pain to have to explain why she came home at this hour when her night-shift ended 2 hours ago.

The blonde sluggishly lay down on her couch, hissing when the sudden movement stung her head. She would've forgotten that she wasn't exactly at her best state at the moment if not for the nonstop pounding in her head that seemingly grew larger and larger as more time passed.

Slowly, she adjusted her position, cursing at how much her head hurt even when she tilted it just a little.

Another movement caused her to curse again. But this time, she did it as silently as she could, afraid that her girlfriend might wake up because of it.

After all, her girlfriend _did_ have sensitive ears.

She knew that sooner or later the lovely girl she labeled her girlfriend would wake up.

Yang hoped she would do it sooner much less than later.

But, until then, she decided to rest on the soft fabric, letting go of her mind's restrain and allowing her imagination to run wild.

For a reason she didn't question nor complained, the blonde's mind decided to think about the cute bookworm. She visualised Blake Belladonna, who, 2 years ago, was nothing more than an acquaintance at best, a smile creeping onto her face as she did so.

Her eyes may be gazing at the ceiling, but her mind was far elsewhere.

To say Yang was surprised, when Blake agreed to be her girlfriend, would be an understatement.

She was astonished, flabbergasted, speechless, when the gold-eyed girl didn't decline her special invitation. Especially considering that she confessed her feelings to the bookworm on the first time they met.

The lilac-eyed girl usually would be upset for always saying words before thinking about it. But this was an exception. This was possibly the only time where she was thankful of herself for how easily she asked the question which many others would have a hard time asking.

A normal human being would naturally get to know their significant other first before asking them to be their better half. Some of them would even bottle up their feelings and wait for the 'right time' to confess about their feelings.

But, everyone who was friends with Yang Xiao Long knew that she and the word normal were like the south and the north pole.

She didn't use any cheesy pick-up lines. She didn't buy her any thoughtful, and expensive gifts. Hell, she didn't even give her a rose like those romance movies she watched for fun.

It wasn't on the exact first time their eyes met each other, but it was the first time they met that Yang knew she had feelings for the girl.

And boy were those long agonising seconds between her question and the girl's answer frightening.

She was more than certain that the gold-eyed girl would turn down her offer.

The girl would politely tell the blonde that she wasn't interested in dating anyone. She would even offered her to at least be friends.

So, it was no surprising how Yang was not able to form any sensible words when Blake actually agreed to be her girlfriend.

Yang knew that it was definitely fate who brought them together, because she was certain that, logically, it was impossible for her to accept her offer. What she didn't know, however, was why the raven-haired girl wanted to be hers.

At first, the blonde thought she was going to be treated as nothing more than an amusement for her. Yang was simply a one-night stand for her.

After all, who would want to commit a serious, long-lasting relationship, with a person they just met.

A week went by. Then a month. Then suddenly it was already a few months. And during those time Blake had proved her wrong by not leaving her, and that Yang wasn't the only one who was serious about their relationship.

The blonde remembered that day as if it happened yesterday. All the small details never left her head, details that others may found unimportant.

The leaves being blown by the wind could faintly be heard. The sound of cars and motorbikes passing by didn't ruin the cozy and warm atmosphere inside the cafe. She even remembered the gentle and professional smile of the waitress as she gave them their orders. She even remembered that Blake had ordered a green tea, meanwhile she had ordered a cafe latte with 2 sugars.

Lilac eyes gazed down upon her drink. The brown liquid reflected a calm blonde girl.

She remembered everything they talked about, but it was one topic that made her for Blake.

* * *

"Wow, really? A doctor? I always pictured you to be more of a writer," Yang stated, her eyebrows frowned in confusion, and her head tilted to the side.

"Why? Because I read a lot?" Blake, who at that time was her friend, replied, grinning.

"Well… Yeah?" The blonde stated honestly as she rubbed the back of her head, afraid that she might offend the girl.

Blake chuckled, seeing Yang's behaviour, not even the slightest bit of anger was traced over her facial features.

The blonde stared at her a little too long, not knowing why. As the raven-haired girl took a sip of her tea, taking the short time to truly enjoy her drink, Yang noted that somehow, the girl was important to her.

Looking through the window, and into the distance, Blake explained, "The reason why I used to want to be an author was because I wanted to make people happy by reading my work… I want them to relate to my characters and be inspired by them…

"But, one day I realised that there's no better way to make people happy than to save them… So, that's why I stopped wanting to be an author and chose to be a doctor instead…

"I want to be able to save as many people as I can."

She looked back onto the blonde, only to find her pools of lilac wide and filled with an unreadable emotion. The black-haired girl quickly turned her attention back to her drink as she flushed.

At that moment, Blake might be thinking about how she probably said too much about herself. Things about her that may had creep the blonde out. They may not be able to stay friends any longer because of this.

But Yang wasn't thinking about that, or about anything really.

She was too busy falling in love with the girl to care about anything else at all.

She couldn't think about what she was about to say, she could only speak what her heart was telling her to say, even when she regretted it afterwards.

"Please be my girlfriend."

Amber eyes instantly looked into lilac orbs, her expression shifted from self-consciousness to shock.

Yang's mind instantly went into panic mode as she tried to find the right words that wouldn't scare the girl off or make this conversation even more awkward.

"I-I mean, if you _want_ to that is, I don't mind if you decline, it is completely your choice, this is the first time we met, so, no pressure-"

"Yang?" Blake asked, her tone surprisingly soft and kind, cutting the girl's rambles.

The blonde stiffly replied, "Yes?" Despite already knowing what the black-haired girl was likely going to tell her. She already grabbed her purse to pay for both of their drinks, as a way for her to apologise for her strange question.

"Okay," Blake replied, her warm smile never leaving her face.

In response, Yang blinked a few times, still not believing what she had just heard.

"What? You mean 'okay' like you don't want to?" The blonde asked, excited and worried at the same time.

"Okay, I do want to go out with you," the smaller girl elaborated, followed by a chuckle that melted her heart.

* * *

Everything since that moment felt like a dream to Yang. A long, blissful, heavenly dream. Only it wasn't a dream, otherwise she wouldn't want to wake up for as long as ever.

After that day, the blonde spent as much time as she could with the girl, going to any place she could think of that she thought Blake would like.

The amusement park, the art museum, the cinema, hell, even the _library_! Yang honestly didn't care about where she was going, or if she was even going to enjoy it, as long as she was with Blake and that Blake was enjoying it. They hung out together whenever they could. Not wanting to be apart from each other for too long.

Not a day went by without the two of them meeting each other in person. They spent so much time together that they ended up deciding to live together.

Yang honestly didn't remember when she moved into Blake's apartment, or why she was the one to move to Blake's place instead of the other way around, but she honestly didn't give a damn.

The best part about being in a relationship with Blake, was how she never stop learning more and more about her the longer she was with her.

There was always more things to find about the shy girl.

More things to love.

Even if Blake herself found these things to be really embarrassing.

Like how much Blake enjoyed eating tuna, or her irrational fear towards dogs, or her obsession over the 'Ninjas Of Love' series.

These were just small things that others may find uninteresting.

But to Yang, nothing about Blake will ever be boring.

A flash of pain on her forehead snapped her back to reality. Afterwards, she checked the time on her phone. 00:47, it read. The light illuminating from her phone made her loose focus and the brightness pained her eyes, so she quickly shut it off.

The blonde felt guilty that she came home so late, especially considering that they didn't see each other as often as they used to these days.

But she even felt more guilty as to why she did.

Even when she knew that she couldn't save everyone, even when she knew that she sometimes had to put others below herself, she still jumped right in when she noticed that others were in need of help, no matter what the consequences may be.

She put her strangely weak hand on her temple for a few seconds, feeling a liquid touching her skin. She couldn't see anything in the dark, but she didn't have to in order to know that the liquid was trailing down from her forehead, just above her left eye, and onto her cheeks. She already _felt_ it.

When she thought about it, it was practically impossible for her to be able to hid her condition from everyone at the HQ. Yet she did, all because of a blue hat that she rarely used. In fact, she was amazed by herself that she didn't have any trouble driving her precious bumblebee, considering that she even had trouble walking.

Yang exhaled a breath, the rational side of her told her that she should've seek medical attention. But the emotional side of her told her that she needed to see her girlfriend, so she listened to the latter, even though she knew it would've been wiser to choose the former.

Gulping, Yang tried to get up from the couch so she could treat her injuries and be with the love of her life, but found herself unable to.

Her body was as heavy as stone, and dizzying patterns were scattered everywhere. She gathered all the strength she had, no matter how little that may be, and tried rising from the couch, only to be interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Yang?"

Slowly, she turned around to the source of the voice, careful not to hurt her head even more. Standing there, was a person the blonde could only described as her everything.

Blake Belladonna.

 _Her_ girlfriend.

In the unlit room, her gold eyes shone, looking right into her lilac ones. The mere sight making the blonde froze in fear. Fear that her girlfriend would find out what happened to her.

Blake knew it was her girlfriend even in this dark room even if she didn't say anything. Her messy blonde mane gave everything away.

"Why are you late?" The black-haired girl asked, not even asking how her day went like usual, and instead cutting to the chase.

The blonde, however, decided to reply her question with another question. "Did I wake you?"

Her voice was muffled and unclear. Blake knew it was probably because of how tiring her shift was, but the smaller girl couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.

Yang would never come home late, not unless something happened at work. Blake would've took this issue lightly, if not for the fact that the blonde's job involved guns, knifes, and lots of nasty people. Yang was supposed to stop all kinds of crimes. Robberies, assaults, murders.

So, if something happened at work that made her come home late, that something would be far from safe and good.

"I didn't sleep," Blake replied, realising that she'd been zoning out.

And she wasn't lying either. The raven-haired girl spent her whole night anxiously waiting for the blonde to come back. She tried to distract herself by watching TV, or reading her books, but none of that seemed to work.

Lilac eyes went wide as she jolted up, frustration getting the better of her. It resulted with a sharp pain in her head. She did her best to silence her cry of pain, hoping that her girlfriend didn't hear any noise coming from her mouth.

But hope wasn't enough to keep Blake's ears from picking up that small sound. Her worries increased instantly.

Now she knew something was wrong with the unusually attractive cop.

Blake walked towards the light switch, her pace was faster than normal.

Only seconds later, Yang was introduced to a really white blinding light, and she immediately covered her lilac orbs with her arm, failing to hide her shriek of pain.

"Ugh, too bright," she noted, looking back at her girlfriend, only to find the colour from gold-eyed girl's face was drained.

That was when she remembered about the blood coming out of her head that must've covered at least half of her face. Before Yang could say anything, Blake was already right in front of her, examining her wound.

In this lack of distance between them, Yang could feel her ragged and uncontrolled breathing. She could see her hands trembling in fear, fear for her. And the blonde didn't like it one bit.

"Yang! You're bleeding!" The smaller girl cried, her eyes viewing nothing but the cut on her forehead.

The blonde covered her ears in response, everything was spinning and she felt as if someone was repeatedly hitting her head with a hammer. "Not so loud, please," she said, suddenly afraid of how quiet she sounded.

Blake's mind was scattered all over the place. She knew that something was wrong but she didn't expect it to be something like this.

She thought that someone got hurt.

She just didn't think that someone would be her own girlfriend.

All of Blake's practises in her time as a doctor were wiped out of her head. Things to do and what to say when she was about to treat her head injury was long forgotten. Those memories were instead replaced by her panicked state that could only think nothing but the fact that her girlfriend was hurt badly.

She had dealt with these things many times before. But this was different. This wasn't a stranger. This was Yang Xiao Long. The woman she would gladly die for.

Uncharacteristically, she rambled and stuttered while picking up her phone, roughly dialling the emergency number, "We, we need to get you to a doctor! Hold on, don't move okay Yang! I think I can just-"

"Blake," Yang cut her off.

Amber looked into lilac, only to find it begging, longing, not for the help of a professional, but the help of someone closer to her, someone she knew, someone she loved.

Just by looking at her eyes Blake knew what she was about to say next, but it was still painful to hear the blonde's voice, trembling with desperation and pain as she said those words.

"I don't need them, I need _you_ …"

Blake looked back and forth between her phone, the green call button set for her to press, and her girlfriend, who was begging her not to press that button.

She knew that the wise, responsible, and logical decision would be to call for help. After all, the equipments in the hospital were far better and more complete than the first aid kit she had at her apartment.

But when she stared at those enchanting lilac eyes, who longed only for her, she knew that she had to abandon the most important thing that was logic.

She knew what she was about to do wasn't what Yang needed.

But it was what Yang wanted.

So, as stupid as it might seem, especially for someone as collected and clever as Blake, she turned off her phone.

Afterwards, she took deep breaths, attempting to calm herself down. She knew that she couldn't work efficiently if she was under pressure. After awhile, she started to relax, and finally examined her wounds again.

She stopped herself when she saw lilac eyes staring at her curiously.

"I guess… I guess I could treat you myself for now," Blake murmured. She knew she was going to regret her decision.

Yang simply shot her a small smile of gratitude, in which Blake returned with a smile herself.

She looked back at the blonde's forehead, analysing her injury. The black-haired girl asked, "Yang, how do you feel?"

The blonde looked down, finding the right words to describe how she felt, "Dizzy… A little sleepy…"

Blake knew what these feelings indicate, she wasn't qualified as a doctor because of nothing.

"Yang, lie down, okay?" She softly commanded.

The blonde tiredly replied, "Okay."

Slowly, the cop lay down, careful not to hurt herself even more. After Blake made sure that she didn't have any other injuries, she went to the bathroom to grab her first aid kit and a small towel.

After only a short time, the doctor came back, only to find Yang smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Blake asked, her brows furrowing, puzzled.

"What do you think makes me happy?" Yang asked back, her smile turning into a naughty grin.

Blake sarcastically put her hand on her chin, pretending to be thinking very hard, "Hm… What does make you happy?" she asked herself, "Oh, right, pizza, punching things, bacon, puns-"

"You."

Blake quickly looked back at the blonde, expecting the blonde to be grinning widely, knowing that she'd made the girl flustered. But she was met only with a sincere and kind smile. That only served to make her even more flustered as she quickly tried to distract both of them by directing her attention back to her injury.

She grabbed the towel and pressed it firmly on the wound, putting pressure on the area surrounding the wound, and not directly on it. She had to wait a few minutes while keeping a steady pressure, so she decided to talk with her girlfriend.

"Hey, Yang?"

"Hm?" She heard the blonde replied.

"What happened?" She asked.

For a while, she was greeted only with silence. But she wasn't worried. She knew that it must've been harder for the blonde than it was for her. So she waited until, eventually, the blonde did speak.

"…I was already getting ready to go home, but, then I saw this girl in the alley being cornered by some guys… I guess… I must've overestimated my own strength," she said, then looking back on her girlfriend.

"I _had_ to… save her," she continued, her lilac eyes showing nothing but confidence in her own words.

It was a vague response, Blake assumed she couldn't talk properly because of her injury. But that didn't mean Blake couldn't understand what she was saying.

In fact, this wasn't the first time the blonde pulled that sort of stunt.

And no matter how much the black-haired girl hoped, she knew it would never be the last.

"Why didn't you ask for back-up?" Came Blake's next question.

She heard the blonde's weak chuckle, "And what? Wait for like, twenty minutes? I couldn't just stick by and do nothing while that poor girl was going to get mugged or _worse_!"

Despite the sudden warm feeling in her chest, hearing her girlfriend's brave act, Blake felt heartbroken.

She already knew that the 'guys' her girlfriend told her outnumbered her. Why else would she got hurt? The smaller girl knew very well that Yang's strength was far above average, but she had limits as well.

But even if the blonde didn't have unlimited strength, she would never let innocent people get hurt. It was one of the many things Blake loved about the girl. The need to help everyone, even strangers, at all cost.

Even if it meant she would be the one to get hurt.

It was then that Blake realised that a few minutes passed already. She view the injury and noticed that the bleeding had stopped. She carefully put the towel down and opened the first aid kit. She grabbed the bandage and applied it on her girlfriend's head.

When she was done, Blake examined her work and said, "Yang, we need to get you to the bathroom, there's still blood all over your face."

Even in her weak state, Yang managed a smile, "Okay," she said with her slightly hoarse voice, trying to maintain her balance as she stood up.

"Do you need any help?" Blake offered.

Yang shook her head, "Nah, it's alright," she replied, walking towards their destination slowly while Blake followed from behind.

During their short walk, memories of their first date suddenly came to Blake's mind, memories of the two of them gazing at a painting in a museum.

Even when it was only the third time they've met, Blake knew that Yang wasn't the type who enjoyed seeing paintings with psychological and emotional depth. She guessed it was because the blonde knew that she would've loved it.

It was such a sweet for her to make.

* * *

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Blake unexpectedly questioned, her eyes gazing towards the grand painting in front of her.

"What? Why're you asking?" Yang frowned as she as she questioned back.

"Well, the first time we met, you asked me what I want to be when I grow up, now it's your turn," Blake simply replied, shrugging as she did so.

The blonde nodded, accepting her logic, "Well, I wanna be a cop!" She later exclaimed proudly, her voice a little too loud as she grinned widely.

"Huh…" Was the response Blake had given her, nodding slowly.

"What? Aren't you gonna ask why tho?" Yang asked as she pouted disappointedly, not unlike a puppy.

The black-haired girl chuckled, "It's really fits you," she said.

"How?" Yang asked, her lilac eyes staring at nothing but the woman in front of her.

Blake put her hand on her chin, pondering. "You're selfless, Yang, that's why being a police officer is the best job for you," she said.

"Aww, man, don't you think I'd be a good actress? Or a chef? I'd _love_ to be able to cook as many things as I want!" She uttered, giggling in-between like a child.

"Yeah, I guess I could picture you as an actress," Blake retorted, imagining the blonde using her charm to please the audiences in an interview.

When Yang's giggles started to die down, Blake commented, "I know we've only seen each other three times now, but, I know that no matter how charming or attractive you are, deep down, what you really are is someone who's willing to help others, and you can't change that."

She looked back at Yang only to find her staring right back. All traces of humour and fun were instantly wiped away from her face, leaving the blonde with an uncharacteristically solemn look.

"I guess it does, it just feels… _Right_ , ya know? Being able to see people smiling, and knowing that they're smiling because of me," she explained.

A smile formed on the blonde's lips, but it wasn't genuine nor charming like before. This time, it was a grateful, gentle, small smile. It was so unlike her usual bright self.

She proclaimed, "You're right Blake, I can't change who I am inside, even if I can change how I act on the outside… Thank you, for agreeing to go out with me… I know I'm not the smartest person out there, but, I genuinely do have feelings for you… I hope that's enough."

* * *

Those words impacted Blake's heart more than the blonde realised. Even until this day, just remembering it caused a warm feeling on her chest. A feeling she had whenever the blonde showed any gesture that proved how much she valued the raven-haired girl.

It didn't always have to be big and flashy gestures.

Sometimes making tuna sandwiches for dinner just because she knew how much Blake loved them, or buying the novel she had been waiting for months was more than enough.

Or even giving her a simple hug after a long day at work, knowing that Blake always felt like every life was her burden to bare.

Those were just simple gestures, but it meant a lot more than just a gesture.

Blake hoped that what she was doing now was enough to show how much she valued the blonde as well.

They arrived at the bathroom, immediately slowing their pace because of the cold white slippery floor. Blake gently pushed the blonde to sit down on the toilet seat. The blonde did nothing but comply.

When Blake looked at her lilac orbs again, she noticed that they were starting to get dazed and unfocused, almost as if she could fall asleep at any moment.

Gently, she asked, "Yang?" And received nothing in response.

So she tried again, albeit with more power in her voice, hoping she would wake up the second time.

"Yang."

Yang instantly snapped back into reality from whatever dream she was having. At first, she groaned and softly put her hand on her temple, right on her cut. Afterwards she glanced around the room in confusion.

"How… Did I get here?" She asked, frowning.

Amber eyes narrowed in response, "You must've blacked out," she told both of them, only to received a raised eyebrow from the blonde.

"I… What?" The blonde questioned. For some reason, she couldn't find the energy to form more words, or move at all for that matter. It was almost as if this body didn't belong to her, or that it wasn't cooperating with her.

But she did feel slightly better when she saw her girlfriend smiling at her reassuringly, "Nothing to worry about," she said, but Yang knew she was lying.

Even so, the blonde wasn't particularly in the mood to know what happened to her. Right now, she just wanted to lay down and rest.

In her eyes, everything seemed to be a mix between dreams and reality. Numbness enveloped her, and she heard the high-pitched ringing that sounded like it came from inside her, slowly growing louder and louder. She couldn't even think, she could only let her mind wander off and hoping that the pain would decrease.

She only faintly remembered the feeling of something wet touching her face, possibly wiping away the blood and a gentle arm touching her cheeks, caressing it tenderly.

Then, she heard a muffled voice, calling her name.

But it wasn't just any voice.

The more and more Yang tried to listen, the more it became less muffled.

"…"

"…ang…"

"Yang."

The world was starting to get clearer, and the ringing in her head was starting to die down.

After what she hoped was a short time, Yang could finally see her girlfriend clearly, looking at her worriedly.

"Yep, I'm here," she replied, hoping it would lessen the smaller girl's troubles.

"Yang, wake up, let's get you to bed," Blake softly said.

The blonde tried to stood up, but her weak legs kept her from doing so.

"Let me help you," Blake offered.

"It's okay, I got it," Yang lied as she tried to get up one more time.

The raven-haired girl knew that the blonde wasn't telling the truth. So, she pushed her body back down. Thankfully, the blonde's injuries and lack of sleep prevented her from fighting back. But it didn't prevent her from complaining.

"Wha- what are you doing?" The blonde asked a bit too defensively.

"Yang, don't do this to yourself," Blake merely replied, putting her hands on her shoulder to prevent her from trying to stand up again.

"What do you mean?" The lilac-eyed girl demanded.

Yang looked at her, only to find her gold eyes filled with distress and sadness, "You know _exactly_ what," the smaller girl sighed.

Distraught was written on the blonde's face as she quickly directed her attention to her side, avoiding eye-contact. The sight send daggers onto Blake's fragile heart, but she knew that Yang was only doing this because she was desperate. Because she wasn't perfect.

"Yang, you know you don't have to pretend to be strong when you're around me, right?" She asked, her voice quivering. Her girlfriend only became more tense, but she still wouldn't look at her.

"Yang, _please_ look at me," she begged as she felt tears starting to form in her eyes and her throat going dry.

After hearing that tone of voice, the blonde's eyes narrowed in defeat, finally looking at her.

The sorrowful, dejected, pained lilac orbs stared into the comforting, warm, and loving amber.

"Sorry Blake, it's just… I don't want to make things even harder for you than it already is…" She apologised, quickly breaking the eye-contact as her eyes looked down in guilt.

"It's alright," the smaller said, smiling to the blonde even if the blonde couldn't see it.

"No, it's _not_!" The blonde denied, her voice suddenly regained strength, making the raven-haired girl flinched in surprise.

"I should've just wait for back up like you said! Hell, I should've just go to the hospital instead of letting you take care of me! Now I'm just… Ruining everything even more," the blonde confessed.

"I'm sorry… You, you don't need to worry about me anymore, I don't want you too," she finished.

After taking a moment to gather her thoughts, Blake replied, "I'm always going to be worried about you… You know that, right?"

Lilac eyes widened for a short second, before narrowing in self-hatred again. But that one second was enough for Blake to know that she was starting to get back to her senses.

The raven-haired girl couldn't afford to listen another self-loathing word that came out of her mouth. She will not let her girlfriend apologise for saving another person's life just because she made her girlfriend worry.

It was moments like this where Blake wished Yang could see herself the way she did.

"Yang, you're not ruining anything, you saved a person's life! You shouldn't be sorry," Blake tried to convince her, but she still saw the same desperate lilac eyes. And she didn't want to see that image.

So, Blake cupped the blonde's cheeks as she said, "Yang."

The blonde still avoided eye-contact.

"Sweetie," she said, finally grabbing the blonde's attention. They both knew that Blake wasn't the type who would give nicknames, so Yang was surprised to say the least.

The gold-eyed girl explained slowly, "I know you need to make everyone believe that you're strong so they don't have to worry, but the truth is, you are strong, but not invincible."

"But, I have to be! I have to be invincible so everyone won't get hurt! So that _you_ won't get hurt…" A blush formed on both of their cheeks when she finished her sentence.

"Even if it means you'll get hurt?" Blake pried.

Yang didn't respond to her question, she merely clenched her teeth. But she didn't need to say anything in order for the girl to understand what she meant.

They both knew that the answer wasn't a no.

"Yang, I know you just want to protect me, but… sometimes… you have to let me protect you… everybody has it's limits…" Blake tried to convinced, not knowing any other way she was supposed to convince her.

"But, then why do I even become a cop!? I'm supposed to save people!" The blonde yelled out of despair.

"And you did, but that doesn't mean you don't need saving too," the raven-haired girl replied in a steady voice.

Seeing the blonde girl in silence once more, Blake sighed, "Yang, there's nothing wrong with needing someone's help," she encouraged.

She took a deep breath before continuing, "You're strong, not invincible."

Yang finally drew a shaky breath, "Okay…" Was all she said, but it was already more than enough for the gold-eyed girl.

"Now c'mon, let's get you to bed," Blake suggested, offering her hand with a hopeful smile.

Yang's cheeks turned red as she faced to her side, "It's hard to move…" She muttered, which only turned her girlfriend's smile into a grin.

"Here, let me help," Blake offered, extending her arm. The blonde gladly took it and she quickly pulled her up. It was then that the she noticed how weak the blonde was at her current state.

Her grip wasn't nearly as strong as they used to and she was surprisingly light.

The raven-haired girl forgot that her girlfriend was injured and should be in a hospital if not for her idiotic stubbornness. At the thought of it, Blake put her one arm around the blonde's waist, tightening it.

Only after taking a single step, the floor swayed under Yang's feet and she quickly lost balance. She clenched her eyes shut, preparing for the fall, but opened them again when she heard the comfort of her girlfriend's voice.

"It's okay Yang, I got you…"

After that, the blonde decided it was better to lean on Blake as they walked towards their room. "Please not so fast…" The blonde said, her voice uncharacteristically soft.

"Oh, sorry," the raven-haired girl replied as she slowed her pace.

The blonde was doing her best not to feel the pain, but that didn't mean she couldn't feel it at all. Everything around her was either constantly spinning or changing size. She didn't want to look at anything, her head hurt too much to try and focus on anything.

Earlier on, she was too busy trying to convince her girlfriend that she was okay. But now that she didn't have to hide it anymore, she could feel every pain lingering within her head.

So, Yang shut her eyes to avoid feeling more pain, and continued to focus only on her source of comfort. Which was Blake.

It was when she felt the soft mattress touching her skin did Yang realise that she was already sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Here," she heard her girlfriend say.

When she looked up, she found Blake holding her sleep wear, the usual yellow tank-top and shorts. She extended her hand in order to grab it, but when she did, her weak grasp resulted in the clothes falling down.

When the blonde looked up at her girlfriend again, she saw that the raven-haired girl's cheeks were already red in embarrassment.

It was then that Yang realised that if she couldn't even hold a pair of clothes, how was she able to get changed all by herself?

So, with her face as red as her sister's cloak, the blonde sighed as she said, "Fine…" Realising that there was only one way to change.

To say this was one of the most awkward moments in her life would be an understatement. Under normal circumstances, Yang would probably be teasing Blake endlessly in every way possible, stopping only when Blake threatened to not sleep with her. But right now, she didn't know what to feel. Either pain because of her injury, embarrassment because of how weak she felt, or turned on because she was being stripped by the love of her life.

Internally sighing, Yang let her eyes closed as she decided not to feel anything and instead let sleep took over her body and mind.

Blake tried her best to be as quick, yet as gentle as possible. She also tried to avoid staring a little too long at Yang's gorgeous body.

Key word, tried.

So, it was only natural for her to be disappointed and relieved at the same time when she was done changing the blonde's clothes. However, her mixed emotions were immediately replaced by a new one, which was love and irritation, when she saw that the blonde fell asleep, for the third time.

She shook her head, but couldn't stop her lips from forming a smile at how cute the sight was. No matter how tough the blonde acted in front of everyone, deep down, she was just a person, just like everybody else.

Not even wanting to wake her out of her precious dream, Blake gently tucked her in.

"Blake?" She heard the blonde asked, and was worried that something was wrong with her. But all her worries were gone when she saw that her lilac eyes were closed and that she must be dreaming.

"Yes?" Blake answered softly as she lay down on their bed, facing the blonde.

With a small droopy smile on her lips, all the blonde said was three words. Three simple words which she had never told the raven-haired girl before. Three words that held such an important meaning to both of their life. The three words that made sure Yang would never hurt her in any way.

"I love you."

Blake knew that Yang wasn't conscious when she said those words, and she probably won't even remember it the morning after. But something told her that just because the blonde was unconscious, didn't mean that she was lying.

And she knew that what she was about to say next was the first time she had ever spoken these words to anyone, but she knew it wouldn't be the last.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Author's Note : Hey guys! So, this is the second Bumblebee fic I've written, the first one being Uncertain, and the third fan fiction I've written overall, and I'm glad to say that I'm proud of it. I don't think it's great or above-average, I simply think it's a good story.**

 **Originally, this was supposed to be a silly random fluff, but I guess I went a little overboard with it and ended up writing this… Whatever this is.**

 **Please leave a review, any kind of review will be appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

 **(Edit) I changed the description of this story so people won't get confused. After re-checking my work I've noticed how vague the synopsis was, and, well... I had to do something.**


End file.
